wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakonian Air Defense
Air defense is the means of denying the enemy access to the air, interpreted by the Drakonian military to include anti-orbital warfare as well as battlefield projectile-interception. This article discusses mobile and fixed ground-based air defense of the Empire of Drakonia. Organization Dedicated anti-aircraft vehicles are usually assigned to armored or motorized infantry units at the battalion level, and consist of short-range air and missile systems. Long-range and theater-range mobile weapons, such as Gungnir anti-orbital missiles or dedicated projectile defense systems are set up in independent units. Fixed positions, ranging from radar installation to bunker networks with anti-orbital gun batteries, are considered part of that site's own equipment and supply network as opposed to that of the garrisoning force. A key component is networking of detection and targeting sensors, to coordinate air defense and assign targets for ground-based weapons and aircraft. Weapons and Systems Tactical/Short Range Air Defense This refers to anti-aircraft weapons designed for point defense, for example an individual armored column or a command facility. At this level, anti-air guns are more commonly employed than missiles. The Empire uses standardized weapon platforms, such as a quad 23mm, double 37mm, or single 57mm cannon, which can be mounted on a variety of vehicles from halftracks to trucks to armored personnel carrier chassis's. Infrared or other types of passively guided missiles are used at shorter ranges, and are stored and fired in dedicated tubes that can be easily replaced by an autoloader or crew member. Short-range weapons serve as a last resort for point defense for intercepting nearby aircraft, as well as missiles and other munitions. Although some directed-energy weapons, such as lasers or arc projectors, are employed for short-range defense, they are only useful against artillery shells and missiles right before they hit. Operational Level Air Defense In this arbitrary categorization, weapons have sufficient range to cover large areas (e.g. circle of 500km radius). Although some guns have this range, they are of such size (i.e. naval artillery) that they must be mounted on fixed positions, making missiles a more practical option. Missiles use radar or laser guidance, with information either fed from radar networks or from on-board guidance. A variety of radar systems are used which can be fitted to land vehicles, fixed positions, or even trains and watercraft. These include battle management/acquisition radar, long-range surveillance radar, fire control radar, and mast-mounted low altitude radar systems. A typical battery would consist of: *1x command vehicle *1x battle management/acquisition radar *1x fire control radar *1x low altitude radar *8x missile transporter/erector/launcher vehicles, 4 missiles each *assorted short-range air defenses *supply vehicles with additional missiles Theater Aerospace Defense Weapons used at this level are designed to secure a continent-size airspace and attack targets in orbit. However, they lack the ability to pose a threat to capital ships in orbit and are primarily for atmospheric protection. Naval artillery mounted in fortresses or other emplacements that fire fission airburst rounds are used, but mobile defenses again rely on missiles. One example is the Gungnir missile system, which can intercept orbital targets as well as large formations of aircraft at extreme range. A typical Gungnir battery would be: *1x command unit, usually in two dedicated vehicles *1x large-scale target finder radar *1x large-scale fire control radar *8x Gungnir cluster fission missiles, on dedicated Purifier-chassis transports or trains Images(Very old) *THAAD Deployed: http://screenshot.xfire.com/s/105487342-4.jpg *THAAD mobile: http://screenshot.xfire.com/s/105487293-4.jpg ---- Category:Drakonia Category:Military